Feelings
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: Oneshot. Ember tells Erik a story about Danny's lovelife.


Erik Fenton sat on the couch in the Living Room, staring at his pictures from the Valentines Dance at the Little Spooks Elementary and Middle School. The school that Valentine went to.

She looked so beautiful that night. It was a wonderful night for Erik.

Erik sighed and shook his head. _No. Don't get any feelings for her. She's not even my friend…_What was going on with him?

"Dear? Are you okay?" Erik looked up from his photos. His mom, Ember McLane (or recently known as Ember Fenton), stood in front of him. Even though she wasn't to age, she certainly looked older by her appearance. Her hair was down, and she wore a black tank top with fingerless gloves, a black knee-length skirt, but kept her never-forgettable silver knee-high boots. She had kept her make-up the same, too.

"I'm fine, mom," Erik said. He tried to stuff the pictures underneath the couch, but Ember still had her old reflexes, and snatched the pictures out of Erik's hands. "Mom!" he cried. "Those are personal!"

Ember looked at the photos and smiled at Erik. "Would these be the pictures from your date with that sweet little girl?"

"Valentine?" Erik choked. "Well, yeah, that's her and me, but the only reason I went with her was because I had nothing else to do that night…"

"You like her, don't you?"

Erik's eyes widened. "What!" he spat. "No, no… She's still in Elementary, and me being a freshman in High School, there's no way I could like her…"

Ember sat down next to her son and placed the photos between her and Erik.. "Look, Erik, I've got a story to tell you."

"Why…?"

"You'll figure it out. But this story is what your dad told me before we got married."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"It's fine. Well, you see, when your father was your age, he had a friend that was a girl. Her name was Sam. You see, your father had…feelings for her. A crush, you could call it. He assumed that she had a crush on him in the same way. They kissed a few times, but only as these 'Fake-out Make outs'. But neither of them could admit their feelings.

"When they were in the 11th grade… By the time Sam was ready to admit her feelings, your father asked out another girl named Valerie, and she accepted."

"But, dad married you," Erik muttered.

"Well, after college, he and Valerie broke up. Sam had her chance, but she blew it again, as your father decided to marry me."

"So?" Erik asked, not understanding.

Ember sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" Erik shook his head. "Sam lost your father because she never spoke up. And when she was ready to, her luck ran out and someone else grabbed him."

Erik blinked. "I think I get it… What you're saying is that I should ask Valentine out before another boy asks her out."

Ember smiled and patted Erik on the hand. "Good boy." She got up from the couch and started to leave the Living Room.

"Wait, mom?" Ember spun around.

"Yeah?"

"What about the fact that she's four years younger than me?"

Ember smiled. "If you like her, ask her out. If you don't, don't. Love is love. Age, gender, race, and anything that might set love apart means nothing when it comes to love. If you don't think you like Valentine like I love your father, then start small. Take her to a movie. Who knows what'll happen after that?"

Ember turned and left room. Erik glanced over at the photos. Smiling, he picked the one on the top, which was the picture with him and Valentine at the last slow song. He set that one down and shifted through a picture of Valentine by herself (before Erik got to the dance). He turned the photo around. It was her phone number.

Erik quickly picked up the phone on the coffee table next to him, glancing at her phone number over and over again while pressing the keypad. He held the phone to his ear. Ring. Ring. Ring.

She finally picked up. "Hello?" Erik asked into the speaker, his heart racing. "Valentine? Yeah, it's Erik. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie today…"

Ember stood in the doorway to the Living Room, smiling at Erik. "That's my boy…"


End file.
